Angel Of The Light? Angel Of The Night?
by Angel-of-Light-and-Night
Summary: There's a new angel. Nya is curious about her. And is she an angel too? Kotarou wonders that. Sasha meets Lynne and knows that she is a very different kind of angel. But what other kind of angel is there? 4th chapter up!
1. Meeting Everyone

_**Angel Of The Light? Angel Of The Night?**_

_By Neotaga _

_**Chapter One**_

_Meeting Everyone_

Kotarou was sitting in his desk. It was class time. The teacher was teaching history and Kotarou was staring out the window. During English Kotarou was called on to read but he didn't know where they were.

"Kotarou are you feeling okay?"

The teacher asked. Kotarou nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Kotarou said. He sighed and went back to staring out the window.

"Then please pay attention."

The teacher said before calling on someone else to read. Kotarou didn't understand why he was so spaced out. He still couldn't believe Misha was an angel. That's what she said she was. And so did Sasha. The door to the class opened. Kotarou kept spacing out.

"Class I'd like to introduce you too Lynne Hepplewhite."

The teacher said. Kotarou looked up at the girl. She had wavy blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She had emerald green eyes. Lynne was only a little taller than Koboshi.

"Kotarou since you seem so interested in Lynne. Why don't you show her around?"

The teacher said.

"Umm… Sure."

Kotarou said still spaced out.

---

During lunch Kotarou showed Lynne around. Afterwards they sat with Koboshi, Ten-Chan, Hiroshi, and Misha.

"Hey, Kotarou. Show the new girl around?"

Ten-Chan asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I did."

Kotarou said. Ten-Chan sighed. Kotarou spaced out again. Misha tilted her head. Then she glomped Kotarou. Kotarou continued to space out.

"So Lynne. Have you met Koboshi, Misha, and Poops yet?"

Ten-Chan asked Lynne. Lynne shook her head no.

"Well, I'm Koboshi Uematsu."

Koboshi said.

"I'm Hiroshi Mitarai. You can call me Dai-Chan."

Dai-Chan said. Lynne giggled. Ten-Chan smirked.

"That's why I call him Poops."

Ten-Chan said. Lynne laughed.

"Agh! Darn you Ayanokoji!"

Dai-Chan yelled angrily.

"I'm Misha! Su!"

Misha said clinging to Kotarou.

"You're an angel. Aren't you?"

Lynne asked. Kotarou looked at Lynne.

"Huh?"

Koboshi, Ten-Chan, and Dai-Chan said.

"Unyah?"

Misha says. Kotarou stared blankly at Lynne. How does she know? Is she an angel too? Kotarou wondered. Lynne shook her head.

"Just kidding. I'm Lynne Hepplewhite. It's nice to meet you all."

Lynne said. Everyone but Kotarou and Misha sighed. Kotarou was still curious. And Misha just shrugged.

---

After school they went to Tricot to see Shia. Kotarou was spacing out again. This time about Lynne and her sudden question on Misha. Misha glomped Kotarou but he continued to space out. Koboshi yelled at Misha angrily about glomping him. Ten-Chan, Lynne, and Dai-Chan talked about the math homework they got. They made it to Tricot and went inside. Shia was waiting to greet them with her cat Nya. Shia noticed Lynne and smiled at her.

"Welcome to Tricot. Are you a new friend of Higuchi-sans?"

Shia asked Lynne. Lynne stared at Shia.

"She's a demon…"

Lynne muttered biting her bottom lip.

"Hmm?"

Shia said tilting her head.

"Oh, nothing. Yes I am a new friend of Kotarou. My name is Lynne Hepplewhite."

Lynne said smiling.

"I'm Shia. It's very nice to meet you."

Shia said. Nya was staring at Lynne. Lynne looked at Nya. What's with that cat? Lynne wondered. She joined everyone at the table to do their math homework. Kotarou and Lynne were spacing out. Kotarou was still wondering if Lynne was an angel. Lynne was wondering why another angel was on earth. Also why a demon was here too. And… Lynne looked at Nya who was still staring at her. What is with that cat?


	2. Curiosity

_**Chapter Two**_

_Curiosity _

Kotarou and Misha went home. Then Ten-Chan and Koboshi went home too. A little while later Dai-Chan left. Lynne, Shia, and her cat Nya were the only ones there. Besides Ten-Chan's uncle.

"Well I guess I should go home now."

Lynne said getting up.

"Goodbye Lynne-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shia said smiling. Lynne nodded and left. Shia left too soon after.

---

Shia walked through the front door into the apartment house Misha shared with her. Shia saw Misha wasn't there yet and guessed she was with Kotarou who lived next door. Shia sat down with Nya.

"Shia I have suspicions about Lynne."

Nya said.

"Do you think she's an angel like Misha?"

Shia asked.

"I think she's an angel. But not like Misha. She seems… Different."

Nya said.

"Different? How different? You don't think she's a dark angel. Do you?"

Shia asked Nya. Nya shook his head.

"I don't know. But that's what my guess is."

Nya said. Shia nodded. Then Misha came bursting through the door.

"I'm home! Su!"

Misha yelled happily.

"Welcome home Misha-san."

Shia said smiling. Misha danced around and went to bed. Later Shia went to bed too.

---

Lynne was sick a couple of days. That's what Kotarou thought since she didn't come to school. A few days later Lynne came to school. Lynne looked a little pale. Kotarou guessed she was still sick. After school Lynne walked home with Kotarou. He went into Misha's house to see if she was home. But only Shia and Nya were home. Lynne, Kotarou, and Shia ate dinner and talked for awhile. All of the sudden a blonde girl came through the door. Lynne noticed the girl had angel wings.

"Hello Kotarou. Where's Misha?"

The girl asked.

"Hello. Are you a friend of Higuchi-sans?"

Shia asked the girl.

"No. She's an angel."

Lynne said with hate in her voice. Nya and Kotarou looked at Lynne.

"Gah! You guys can see me too?"

The girl yelled. Lynne, Shia, and Nya nodded. The girl stood there shocked for a moment. Then she looked at Nya.

"You! This is all your doing!"

She yelled pointing her finger at Nya.

"What?"

Nya yells.

"Alright time to feel the clean!"

The girl says. Then she starts spreading angel powder all over the room. Kotarou sighs.

"This feels nice…"

He said relaxed. Then Shia collapses.

"Shia!"

Kotarou yells worried. And Nya collapses too. Kotarou glares at the girl.

"More! More! Feel the clean!"

The girl says spreading more angel powder.

"Stop it Sasha!"

Kotarou yells angrily.

"It hurts…"

Lynne says in pain. Kotarou looks at Lynne. Lynne was on her knees wincing in pain.

"Higuchi-san…"

Shia says opening her mouth to show fangs.

"No… I can't."

Shia says then passes out.

"Shia!"

Kotarou yells.

"That girl…"

Sasha starts to say.

"Stop it! Just stop and get out Sasha!"

Kotarou yells angrily.

"But if I don't cleanse her now she'll…!"

Sasha starts to say but again gets interrupted by Kotarou.

"She'll what? Scream in pain? Just leave!"

Kotarou yells.

"Humph. Fine. But where's Misha?"

Sasha asks.

"I don't know."

Kotarou says.

"Figures."

And with that Sasha leaves.

---

The next few days Lynne was sick again. She came too school a few days later and noticed Kotarou was gone.

"Where's Kotarou-kun?"

Lynne asked Koboshi.

"Hello Lynne. I don't know. He got sick after an incident with Shia-san."

Koboshi said.

"Oh… I see."

Lynne says. She looked at Ten-Chan who seemed upset.

"What's wrong Ten-Chan?"

Lynne asked worried.

"Shia's gone. She left."

Ten-Chan said looking down.

"Oh… I see."

Lynne says sadly. Lynne knew Ten-Chan had feelings for Shia. But it made her heart hurt and she felt sad. She didn't know why though. She never felt like this before. Then Lynne remembered that she never felt love towards anyone before. Except towards her brother but that was different. Did she love Ten-Chan?


	3. Feelings for TenChan

Neotaga: I'm so sorry that I haven't done anything in such a long time! Oh the horror! I lost my story and I couldn't think of anything to replace it. But now I found it and here it is.

Ten-Chan: Finally!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pita-Ten or anything. I wish I did though. I do own Lynne Hepplewhite.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_Feelings for Ten-Chan_

Do I really love Ten-Chan? Lynne wondered. Lynne looked at the clock and saw class was going to start soon. The door opened and Kotarou came in looking exhausted.

"Hey, Kotarou. What's hangin?"

Ten-Chan asked.

"Nothing much."

Kotarou said, sitting down at his desk.

"Are you feeling better?"

Koboshi asked.

"A little. I am really tired though."

Kotarou said, yawning.

---

During class Kotarou was wondering about Shia. And his dream with her in it. Apple tree... That song... Kotarou thought. Then he remembered his great grandpas place and the apple tree.

"That's it!"

Kotarou yelled, jumping up. The class looked at him, and the teacher did too. Kotarou blushed, and sat back down.

---

After school Kotarou was walking home.

"Kotarou-kun! Wait!"

Kotarou stopped and turned around to see Koboshi, catching up.

"What's up, Koboshi?"

Kotarou asked.

"Well... I wanted to know why you suddenly yelled in class."

Koboshi said.

"Well... Umm... I have to go. Sorry. Bye!"

Kotarou said and ran off. Koboshi sighed and went home.

---

Lynne went to Tricot Cafe. Even though Shia was gone, she knew Ten-Chan started working there. Lynne walked inside and saw Ten-Chan.

"Hey, Lynne. What's up?"

Ten-Chan asked. Lynne sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

Lynne asked.

"Sure go ahead."

Ten-Chan said. Lynne shook her head.

"No. Can I ask you outside?"

Lynne asked.

"Sure. Let me to tell my Uncle. Be there in a second."

Ten-Chan said. Lynne nodded and went outside to wait. A minute later Ten-Chan came out.

"So, what is it that you want to ask me?"

Ten-Chan asked.

"Well... How do you feel about me?"

Lynne asked, blushing slightly.

"Huh?"

Ten-Chan said, shocked.

"Well... I mean. I need to know. Because I... I umm... love you Ten-Chan."

Lynne said, blushing.


	4. Love Me

Neotaga: Well, here's chapter four. Where it starts getting romantic, and dramatic.

Lynne: Yay! Feel the love!

Sasha: Don't forget the pain. **Laughs evily.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I own Lynne Hepplewhite and Neotaga Hepplewhite. I do not own Pita-Ten, although I wish I did. And I do not own the song that I'll be posting in between called Secret Game by Yuki Kajiura.

**Note: **The song will be in italic. And between two of the ---'s. Only one --- won't have two or lyrics. Lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

_Love Me_

"Well… I don't know. I still have feelings for Shia-san."

Ten-Chan said.

"Oh… I see."

Lynne said, looking down.

"But I do like you, and I'd like to get to know you. So, I could love you too."

Ten-Chan said, starting to blush too. Lynne's face lights up.

"Really? Do you really?"

Lynne asked, excitedly. Ten-Chan laughed.

"Yes, I really do."

Ten-Chan said, smiling. Lynne smiles, happily. Maybe I can start loving her. Shia's gone so I should move on. Ten-Chan thought.

---

_Come to me  
we never be apart  
the sun you see is me_

---

That night Lynne went and visited Kotarou. She knocked on his door, but no one answered. Lynne heard noise from next door, so she went over and knocked on Misha's door. Kotarou answered the door.

"Lynne? What is it?"

Kotarou asked.

"I came to visit."

Lynne said.

"Oh, okay then. Come in."

Kotarou said, holding the door open for her. Lynne walked in and saw Misha, she also saw Sasha and glared at her.

"Hello, Lynne! Su!"

Misha said, happily.

"Hello. I finally know what you are."

Sasha said.

"Oh, yeah? What am I then?"

Lynne asked, smirking.

"You're a dark angel!"

Sasha yelled, pointing at Lynne.

"What's a dark angel?"

Kotarou asked.

"It's like a fallen angel, except that it hasn't been restrained yet. Us angels come and send them down to the darkness, where they belong."

Sasha said, nodding.

"What's so different about a dark angel and a normal angel?"

Kotarou asked.

"Angels have white wings, but dark angels have black wings. They're like demons, except they're angels that have fallen."

Sasha said, in a way as though she knew everything.

"I'm not going to the darkness."

Lynne said, she was still glaring at Sasha.

"Then I'll have to kill you. I don't want to, but if you refuse, I will.

Sasha said, as she looked at Lynne.

"You can't make me!"

Lynne yelled at Sasha, her black wings coming out from behind her back. Lynne charged at Sasha, but Sasha was faster and struck Lynne, with her holy power. Blood came from Lynne's shoulder, where Sasha had struck her. Lynne winced, and knelt down holding her shoulder.

"I'll get you for that."

Lynne said, angrily, her voice was a bit shaky from the pain. Sasha laughed at what Lynne said.

"You can't. You're nothing but a weak dark angel. A failure and a disgrace to all angels."

Sasha said, sneering. Lynne looked away, and stood up, wobbling a little. Kotarou started to stand up, worried about Lynne. But Sasha turned toward Kotarou.

"Stay out of this human, and stay away from her!"

Sasha said. Lynne turned and rushed out the door, she jumped over the ledge of the balcony and flew out into the night.

---

Lynne had made it to a park, and crashed down onto the ground.

"Oww..."

Lynne said, in pain. She took her hand from her should, looking at the blood on it. Lynne sighed and leaned against a tree, closing her eyes. Am I going to die? Lynne wondered, and passed out.

---

_no more pain  
no memories remain  
now you can play with me_

_---_

Lynne woke up in the hospital and looked around. How'd I get here? She wondered. Lynne looked at a chair, and saw a sleeping boy in it.

"Ten-Chan?"

Lynne said. Ten-Chan woke up and looked at Lynne.

"Oh, Lynne. You're awake... How are you feeling?"

Ten-Chan asked. Lynne looked at her shoulder, and noticed it was bandaged.

"I feel better, thanks..."

Lynne said, looking down. Ten-Chan sighed with relief.

"That's good."

He said.

"Yeah...Thanks for bringing me here."

Lynne said, she looks at Ten-Chan and smiles.

"Oh, you're welcome. What happened?"

Ten-Chan asked her, worried.

"I fell out of a tree..."

Lynne said, lieing.

"I see... Well, the doctor said you can go home tomorrow. Are you going to go to school?"

Ten-Chan asked. Lynne shook her head.

"No. I won't be going back to school."

Lynne said, knowing that if she did Kotarou would be there, and so would Misha.

"Oh, okay... Well, I'm going to go home now. I'll visit you tomorrow after school."

Ten-Chan said. Lynne nodded, and said goodbye to Ten-Chan, watching him leave. Then Lynne sighed and laid back down, falling asleep.

---

_so love me now you are the one  
I give you all the stars I see  
the rain is gone no pain is here  
my heart I beg you all your love_  
---

The next day Lynne went home, she walked inside and saw her brother standing by the door, waiting for her. Neotaga looked at her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!"

Neotaga yelled. Lynne winced, since he grabbed her bandaged shoulder, and he let go looking at her, with both an angry and worried look in his eyes.

"What happened?"

Neotaga asked. Lynne shook her head, and said nothing. She walked to her room. Neotaga flew over in front of her, and stopped her from going further.

"I asked you what happened, tell me."

Neotaga said.

"An angel almost got me..."

Lynne said, and sighed.

"What? An angel? Where is she? I'll get her for trying to hurt my sister..."

Neotaga said. Lynne shook her head.

"No. Just leave her alone. Or else she'll send you to the darkness..."

Lynne said, and walked to her room, closing the door behind her. Neotaga shook his head and left their house to go and see the angel that tried to hurt his sister.

---

_come to me  
we never be apart  
the sun you see is me_

_---_

Ten-Chan got to Lynne's house and knocked on the door. Lynne ran out of her room, and answered it. She saw it was Ten-Chan and smiled.

"Hello Ten-Chan."

Lynne said. Ten-Chan handed Lynne a bouquet of flowers.

"Here, these are for you. Are you feeling better?"

Ten-Chan asked, smiling a little. Lynne nodded and held the bouquet, she smelled them.

"Yes. Thank you, they smell nice."

Lynne said, and let Ten-Chan in. Ten-Chan walked in and sat down on a couch Lynne had led him to.

"Nice place you have here. Where are your parents?"

Ten-Chan asked. Lynne put the bouquet of flowers into a flower pot full of water. Then she looked at Ten-Chan and smiled sadly.

"I don't have parents. I live alone with my brother."

Lynne said. Ten-Chan felt bad and said.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry... Where's your brother?"

Lynne shook her head.

"It's okay. I don't know where he is right now..."

Lynne said, although guessed that he went off to find the angel that had hurt her.

"Would you like some tea?"

Lynne asked.

"Oh, umm... Sure."

Ten-Chan said. Lynne nodded and went to make some tea. Lynne came back and handed one of the cups to Ten-Chan. Then Lynne sat down beside him with hers, drinking it a little. Ten-Chan kept quiet and drank the tea. All of the sudden Lynne felt a pain in her head, which meant that her brother was in trouble. Lynne jumped up, putting the tea on the table. Lynne looked at Ten-Chan.

"I have to go. Bye!"

Lynne says, not bothering with anything, and ran out of her house. Then Lynne flew off to the apartments, leaving Ten-Chan behind.

---

_no more pain_

_no memories remain_

_now you can play _

_all the games with me_

_---_


End file.
